plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Cool Bean
225px |strength = 3 |health = 3 |cost = 3 |set = Galactic |rarity = Super-Rare |class = Smarty |tribe = Bean Plant |trait = None |ability = When played: Freeze all Gravestones. |flavor text = "Chance of meeting Gravestones? Never tell me the odds!"}} Cool Bean is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes and a member of the class. It costs 3 to play and has 3 /3 . It does not have any traits, and its ability gives the Freeze effect to all zombies on the field that are in their gravestones. Origins It is based on Han Solo, a character from the Star Wars series, more specifically, the moment Han Solo is frozen in carbonite in The Empire Strikes Back, a Star Wars series movie directed by George Lucas, and a bean, a common name for large seeds of several genera of the flowering plant family Fabaceae. Designwise, it bears a resemblance to Laser Bean, but smaller, with a missing antenna and a different eye color. It also bears a resemblance to without the spring. Its name is a combination of "cool," referring to its ability and the character it is based on (frozen in carbonite), and "bean," the real-life plant it is based on. It may also be a play on the phrase "cool beans," which is a slang phrase used for expressing approval. Its description is a reference to Han's line "Never tell me the odds!" from the aforementioned movie. Statistics *'Class:' Smarty *'Tribe:' Bean Plant *'Traits:' None *'Ability: When played: Freeze' all Gravestones. *'Set - Rarity:' Galactic - Super-Rare Card description "Chance of meeting Gravestones? Never tell me the odds!" Update history Update 1.16.10 *Added to the game. Strategies With Compared with other 3-cost 3 /3 plants, its ability is the most dangerous against the class since most of its cards, especially Mixed-Up Gravedigger, are related to gravestones. This card can allow you to easily prepare for the zombies that will emerge, and make it easier to recover from any losses. Note that Winter Squash benefits from Cool Bean, destroying all Gravestone zombies that get frozen. This can be really useful if Mixed-Up Gravedigger has been played, which then causes every zombie on the field to be destroyed when this combo is used. It can also be an effective means of boosting Snowdrop if many gravestones are on the field. Take note that gravestone zombies will still emerge and activate their abilities at the turn Cool Bean is played. Cool Bean's ability only allows Gravestone zombies to not attack this turn, and they will still reveal themselves and activate their abilities. Also, because it is a bean plant, it can be used in conjunction with Admiral Navy Bean to do damage to the zombie hero and Bean Counter to boost it. and Beta-Carrotina have the best benefits with this card since this, along with Spyris and Grave Buster, makes a team of plants that can counter gravestones. It can give the plant hero an additional turn from threats once the gravestones are revealed. You can also use Rescue Radish to Bounce this, allowing it to use its ability again. Against There is not much you can do with this plant, as its ability is activated on play. The only thing you can do is not to play a lot of gravestones and try to destroy any Snowdrops played. However, do not hold back on gravestones if your opponent hasn't shown you that they have Cool Bean, because that will probably ruin your tempo. Note that this still doesn't stop your zombies from activating their ability, so dangerous zombies like Zombot Battlecruiser 5000 and Rodeo Gargantuar still have the potential to activate their ability. However, if you just need to activate the Gravestone zombie's ability, you can still play that zombie as Cool Bean only freezes the zombie, which means that it will still activate its ability. Just be careful if a Winter Squash is on the field, as your opponent can play Cool Bean and your Gravestone zombies will get destroyed. In other words, if you predict both Cool Bean and Winter Squash will be played this turn, avoid playing Mixed-Up Gravedigger along with other zombies as they will all be destroyed. If you don't have gravestones and your opponent plays this, this is just like Vanilla. Thus, you may want to remove any Admiral Navy Beans and Bean Counters as they will activate their abilities when this is played. Gallery CoolBeanStat.jpg|Cool Bean's statistics coolbeancard.jpg|Cool Bean's card CoolBeanGrayedOutCard.png|Cool Bean's grayed out card CarbeaniteCardImage.png|Cool Bean's card image Carbeanite HD.png|HD Cool Bean Bean Solo.png|Cool Bean being played (1) I'm bean' frozen right now.png|Cool Bean being played (2) Rock cold.png|Cool Bean being played (3) Chillax.png|Cool Bean activating its ability 19047709 1894614704159985 977414159 n.png|A frozen gravestone as the result of Cool Bean's ability Icy wave of doom.png|Cool Bean attacking Out in vapor.png|Cool Bean destroyed Frozen Cool Bean. This is so ironic.jpg|Cool Bean frozen HeiscarbonatedafterAll.jpg|Cool Bean shielded WhatkindofCarboniteisthis.jpg|Cool Bean with the Strikethrough trait Double Strike Cool Bean.png|Cool Bean with the Double Strike trait giant Carbeanite.jpg|Gigantic Cool Bean due to a glitch Evaporate used on Cool Bean.jpg|Evaporate being played on Cool Bean Category:Bean cards Category:Immobilizing plants Category:Freezing cards